


Elementals

by hgls_YouTube



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgls_YouTube/pseuds/hgls_YouTube
Summary: Wrong BWL Story.Harry has a brother named Matt that is wrongly proclaimed the BWL.Elemental!HarryFire/Weather-Air/Water/Earth/Light/Darkness





	1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE:**

_There were once six elements that silently ruled over the Wizarding population. They prospered beautifully. Then, there was a dark force that killed the six and scattered stones corresponding to each element, simply all around the same neighborhood._

_And six kids picked them up. But just who were those six..?_

_That's where we start._

* * *

Harry Potter age 7, brother of Matt Potter; the wrongly declared Boy-Who-Lived, could say with no doubt that his parents didn't care he was roaming the neighborhood alone.

Not because his parents knew he was safe. It was because his parents didn't  _care_ about him. They only cared about the spoiled brat, Matthias Remus Potter. 

Harry turned a corner and saw a black stone on the floor. He picked it up, because it looked so...  _peculiar..._ Alright, it just looked that way.

It just looked that way until he was magically transported to a room.

He could see alright, it's just the  _five other people_ in there with him  _couldn't_.

"Can anyone see in here?" A Blonde-haired girl said.

"No!" A boy with blue hair said.

"I can!" Harry said.

"Can you get however many of us are in here...  _out?_ " Said a girl with Silver hair.

"Sure." Harry grabbed each of their hands and led them to the exit.

"Thanks! I'm Evan." The boy with brown hair(Evan) said.

"Yeah! And I'm Jillian." The girl with red hair said.

"No problem. I'm Harry."

"I'm Madison." The blonde hair girl said.

"I'm Dylan. And yes, I'm a girl." Said the GIRL with Silver hair.

"And I'm Sean." Said blue-hair boy.

A piece of parchment fell into Dylan's hands. "Let me read it aloud."

" _Hello, children. You all have possessed the power of the six elements. Each of you shall withhold and element. This element gives you offensive and defensive attacks as a matter of protection._

  * _Madison Montgomery, you hold the power of light. You can blind people for the most of half an hour and you can make a light shield to defend yourself and others._
  * _Jillian Ray, you hold the power of fire. You can send fire bolts and you can dissolve into flames and reappear at another location at will._
  * _Sean Lozano, you hold the power of water. I know this might sound a little gory, but you can soak and drown people, or you can create a ball of water around yourself for protection._
  * _Dylan Myers, you hold the power of air/weather. You can suspend yourself and others in the air for any amount of time at will. And you can produce weather-related attacks._
  * _Evan Moss, you hold the power of Earth. You can move nature objects in the way of a curse to defend yourself, or to trap someone under it._
  * _Lastly, Harry Potter, you hold the power of darkness. You can kill people or you can 'glitch' them. Or you can defend yourself with it. Glitching for defensive reasons is to teleport away in the blink of an eye. But to use it offensively, you can make people see haunting images for up to thirty minutes._



_Use these powers well and to your advantage._

_\- Merlin._ "

Harry looked at them, they were all in shock. 

"Here, tomorrow, four in the afternoon. We can explain this later. DON'T mention this to anyone."

 


	2. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIME WILL NOT BE MILITARY

**CHAPTER TWO:  Friends.**

* * *

 

Harry woke up the next morning to realize it wasn’t a dream. This was going to change his life _forever_. Then Matt walked in.

“Hi, bro.”

“Hey.” Harry and Matt had the best relationship in the Potter household. Even though he was a year older than Harry, even though in public he looked like a spoiled brat, in private Matt was Harry’s brother; and nothing could change that. If Harry trusted anyone, it was Matt. And Matt trusted Harry as much too. “What do you need?”

“I actually am going to see my friends.”

“When?”

Checking his watch, Matt said, “Three. Do you want to come?”

“Uh,” Harry said, remembering last night. “No thanks. I might do something else.”

“That’s okay.”

“So what time is it right now?”

“Two forty-five.”

“You should get going.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“I always am.” Harry smiled and Matt left. Harry sighed. _It only gets worse from here._

~*~

At four ‘o'clock, Harry entered the place he and the five others met previously. When he entered, he was first met by the blonde girl. “Madison, right?”

“Yes!” She smiled and grabbed Harry’s hand before running over to the others. “Okay, we’re all here. So, everyone say your name, element, and age. I’m Madison, my element is light, and I am eight.”

“Dylan Myers, my element is weather, or air, and I am also eight. And I’m a girl.”

“Evan Moss, I’m Earth, and I am eight.”

“Jillian Ray, fire, and I’m eight like everyone else.”

“Sean Lozano, water, and I’m eight.”

“Harry Potter, darkness, and I’m seven.”

Evan laughed. “I feel so bad for you, we’re all going to Hogwarts a year before you. You’re the baby of the group!”

“Gee, so mature.” Harry smirked.

“You look like a bean.”

“Wait what?”

Evan looked serious. “I said; You look like a bean.” Then he proceeded to burst out into laughter.

“Just be quiet. That would solve half of the problems in this world.”

“Ouch, apply cold water to that burn.” Madison said with a low hiss and walked over to Harry and gave him a high-five.

\---------------------------------------------

Three years later, and the friendship between the six kept growing strong, and five out of the six of them were entering Hogwarts.

“So, what am I supposed to do while you’re all having fun?” Harry asked, saying he would be bored with nothing to do.

“Well, we will be owling you every month.”

“Every month!? Are you insane? If you insist, it better be long.” Harry frowned.

“Bye, bean.” Evan smirked.

“I don’t appreciate the acknowledgement, Moss.”

“You’re Welcome……. _Bean_.”

“EVAN MOSS! BE LUCKY YOU’RE NOT ON THE RECEIVING END OF ONE OF MY GLITCHES! Although, that’d be meaningless saying as you think juST BECAUSE YOUR OLDER THAN ME, YOU ARE MORE POWERFUL THAN THE NEXT PERSON!” Harry yelled.

“Damn, the ten year old’s gotta temper,” Jillian said, instantly regretting it.

“JILLIAN BE QUIET. Anyways, which houses do y’all think you are going to be in?”

“...Slytherin.” Dylan said. “My attitude is worth it though.” (a.k.a. Best quote of the century)

“JILLIAN IS IN HUFFLEPUFF!” Madison screamed.

“Why do we gotta be yelling?” Sean sighed.

“Guys, we gotta get going; it’s 10:37 at night.”

“Well, I’ll see you at Christmas.” Harry said.

“You can count on us, Harry.” Madison said.

“Thanks, Maddie.”

\------------

When Harry got the first letter back from Madison, he ripped it open and began to read.

_Harry! It’s so weird not having you here with us. You probably want to know everyone’s houses?_

_Well, here you go._

_Dylan - Slytherin; she surprised no-one._

_Evan - Gryffindor; oh no._

_Jillian - Hufflepuff; again, surprised no-one._

_Sean- Ravenclaw; Jillian still owes me five galleons._

_And guess what?_

_I’m a SLYTHERIN. Like, no-one expected that. I thought I might be in Ravenclaw. Anyways, write back please!_

_PS, Your brother is in Gryffindor._

_PPS, Excited for Christmas, all of us are._

_PPPS. We found a secret room, we call it the Room of Requirement._

_PPPPS. Remind us to show it to you._

_PPPPPS. Dylan is as annoying as ever; but we all love her._

_PPPPPPS. Jillian and her Hufflepuffness._

_PPPPPPPS. It’s annOYING._

_PPPPPPPPS. Is this enough ‘p’s yet?_

_PPPPPPPPPS. Slytherin’s quite fun._

_PPPPPPPPPPS. Bye now, I’m getting dizzy! I showed Jillian the paper and she almost set it on fire._

         -  _ _Madison.__

——————————CHRISTMAS————————————

Harry waited anxiously in the meeting room that they called the ‘Element’s lair’. He was about to kick one of the chair legs off before the door swung open, making a loud, “BANG!”, in which made Harry fall flat on his face after having a mini-heart attack.

“HARRY!” Dylan yelled and threw herself around Harry before Harry let out a curse.

“Mind your profanity!” Jillian yelled.

“Mind your business.” Harry retorted. (a.k.a. God-level response) “Does anyone have five-thousand tissues?”

“Why?” Madison asked.

“Well, when your nose bleeds, you probably want to clean it up.” Harry said coolly. (God-level response #2)

“Alright, alright! Geez, I don’t want to use all the tissues for nothing!” (Quote of the century #2)

Harry laughed and got up only to find blood on his clothes, “Ah, shit.”

“That’s correct, Harry, master of darkness, conqueror of Dark Lords since age 1.” It had always been a joke to toss around because they all knew that Harry was the real Boy-Who-Lived.

“Yes, yes. Bow down, puny bastards.”

“Omygod.” Jillian blurted out.

“Huh?” Harry said, confused.

“You sound like Professor Snape!” Jillian laughed.

“Puny imbecile.” Harry confirmed.

“Anyways, there was something we wanted to talk to you about.”

“What is it?”

“Well, you heard about the break in at Gringotts, Vault 713.” Dylan said.

“Yes?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Dylan replied. (God-level response #3)

“What do you think?”

“HahA. Anyways, the ‘thing’ wasn’t there. And thanks to Jillian’s super-sense of where books are, she found that it was the Philosopher’s(Sorcerer) Stone because of Hagrid’s massive slip-up in front of Matt and his friends and some secret-spying. Yeah, it’s Nicholas Flamel.”

“It’s the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.”

“What?”

“They’re trying to steal the stone.”

“WHAT!”

“I had a dream about it.”

“It’s probably-”

“-fake, I know. But, trust me. It’s not. It’s the turban-guy.”

“Alright, it’s Professor Quirrell, he knows what he looks like and has never seen him? It’s the only logical explanation.” Dylan said.

“But it’s not!” Sean said.

“It is and I can tell you why! It’s because…” While the argument was going on, Harry curled up on Madison’s lap and went to sleep, he was up for so long he barely got any rest last night.

~*~

“And that’s why I’m right!” Dylan finished confidently. Even though there was no logic behind it, it made total sense.

Dylan and Sean looked over to see Maddie(Madison) sitting on the wall, talking to Evan and Jillian, while Harry was peacefully asleep on Maddie.

“Awh, how cute.” Sean said.

“I can agree on that.” Dylan mumbled.

“Yes, Harry’s adorable.” Madison replied.

“Are you in _loooove_?” Sean said.

“Not going to bother denying it.” Madison said.

“Oh s...nap!” Evan said.

“What was that? Can you repeat yourself?” Jillian asked.

Evan sat down and shut up.

“Thank you.”

Harry secretly smiled at their antics. He loved his friends, and he wouldn’t trade them for anyone else.


	3. Amor Audi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spells have been made up! Use at your own risk! I only own the story line and original characters.

The end of the school year began to roll around and that also meant that the Elementals were to confront the masked assailant. Harry was fed up at Godric’s Hollow sitting around and doing nothing, so he had planned to be there when the five confronted Voldemort. So, he began to write a letter to Madison. 

_   Madison- _

_       When are you going down that trapdoor you were telling me about? I think I might manage to get there. But, you need to tell me the exact location and what time and what day.  _

_ —Harry.  _

_ ~*~ _

When Madison got Harry’s letter, she was unsure. But, after all, they could use extra help. Evan wasn’t doing spectacular with school and she asked the other four when they would go. They gave her the details and she relayed them on to Harry. So, that was more reinforcement on the way. Even if it wasn’t much. So, when Jillian said that Harry shouldn’t come was shocking to Madison. 

“Why can’t he come! I mean, it would be wonderful, and we are going against the clock at this point! Matthias Potter and his friends are trying to figure this out too! They could already be down there at this point and we couldn’t have done boo. We can’t really change his decision at this point, so what’s the deal trying to do it now?” Madison ended her ranting quickly when Matthias Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger entered the premesis. 

“Hey Madison!” Hermione called out.

“Hey Hermione!” Madison quickly acted like nothing had just happened. “What’s up? Do you need anything?”

“Yeah. We are looking for famous alchemists, such as, Nicholas Flamel and such.”

“Why?” Jillian pretended to look inquired, and damn did she pull it off. 

“Oh, um,” The Weasley said. “We are doing it for extra credit for History of Magic.”

“Oh okay!” Madison said. “The last book I saw that was near the topic was in row 37. Probably by the Hogwarts stuff. 

“Thanks Madison!” Hermione said and the trio ran before they got shushed and attracted attention. Madison and Jillian did the same and ran out the door but not before Madison had placed an advanced charm wandlessly she had learned over the summer with the rest of the elementals on the trio to hear what they were saying. 

**Through the charm:**

“Hermione! Why would you talk to that girl!” Weasley said. “She’s a slimy Slytherin-“ Madison snorted ”- and you should stay away from her!”

“Ron, just because she’s a Slytherin doesn’t mean she’s evil. Has she tried to hex one of us, or more likely call us out in potions class?” 

“No. But Mum and Dad say that whoever goes in, comes out evil.”

“Yeah, my parents say that too. Although they pretty much enforce it on Harry, he doesn’t give two craps about which house is which; and he doesn’t even go here yet!” Matthias finished. 

“Yeah, and if  _ he _ goes there? Then your evidence is completely wrong!” Ron said heatedly. 

“Well, just promise me that you’ll be nice to the Slytherins who have done nothing to you?”

“Fine. But if your brother gets sorted there, all bets are off.”

“Hey! I found it! Nicholas Flamel was the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!” Hermione exclaimed. 

“The what?!” Matt and Ron said together.

“Honestly, don’t you two read? The Philosopher’s Stone is a stone that produces the Elixir of Life and can turn any metal into pure gold.”

“Oh.” Matt said. “This is why it is gone after.”

**Out to reality again.**

Madison disabled the charm and sat down, processing this information. So, Quirrell doesn’t want it for himself. That they had figured out. Now they had to figure out how to get it. 

~*~

Harry finished his research on how to make underage magic untraceable and now he just had to perform the dreaded charm; it was done wandlessly. 

Harry got up and went to the middle of the room. “ _ Quid Pro Quo. _ ” Harry felt a tingling sensation and then grabbed his father’s old wand and shot sparks out of it and walked home to see if his father got a letter.

Harry was back in his bedroom, beaming. It had worked! His magic was now untraceable. Now to get to Hogwarts…

~*~ 

Madison and the four were waiting at the third floor corridor on the right hand side for Harry to arrive. The girls were thankful that Harry glitched in right after they had seen Matthias, Hermione, and Ron enter through the the trapdoor. 

“Harry!” Dylan whispered. “Over here!” When Harry got over there, Madison pushed them all towards the room with the three-headed dog inside, who happened to have gone back to sleep. However, Harry grabbed both of their hands and glitched they through the Devil’s Snare and into a dark corner where they couldn’t be seen. 

“Well, that’s easier than I expected.” Madison said. 

They waited until the other trio went past them and followed them, a few minutes behind. Well, when they entered the graveyard of chess pieces, they saw Ron fall off the knight, they settled in another corner as to not be seen once more. 

“Matt, you’re a great wizard, you really are.” Hermione said. 

“T-thanks, Hermione.” 

“Now, continue on. Achieve what we came here for.” 

And that was what happened. Matt continued on and Harry glitched them once more; into the chamber.

~*~

Harry and Co. waited in the corner until Voldemort was revealed. Then Dylan stood up and walked over to Matt. 

“I can’t have you touch him, I’m sorry.” Dylan stated. 

“And why is that, girl?” Voldemort’s high-pitched squeaky voice was making Dylan cringe. 

“First off, I’m Dylan Meyers. So adress me by that, and not ‘girl’. Second, Matthias Potter doesn’t know what can hurt him. I know, sad. Finally, I would like to introduce you to some people. First, Madison Montgomery. Next, Evan Moss, Jillian Ray, and Sean Lozano. Lastly, Harry Potter.”

When Harry stepped out, needless to say, Voldemort, Quirrell, and Matthias were shocked. “Hello, Voldemort.” Harry snarled. 

“Harry! You shouldn’t be here!” Matt shouted.

“Well, I am, so suck it up.” Harry replied. 

“Ah, the younger brother of Matt Potter!” Voldemort sneered. “How interesting.”

“And what’s so interesting about me, per se?” Harry shot back. 

“I feel the power dripping off of you, Harry. Perhaps you might join me, we will live forever!” Voldemort proposed. 

“When hell freezes over!” Harry shouted. 

“Ah, so defiant. Young lad, you do not understand how much I can grant you. Immortality is on the table, it seems.”

“When you can do it yourself, you can try again, because you were surely de-bodied for quite a while!” Harry didn’t know how Voldemort didn’t know he had basically  _ died _ .

“Such a fierce ten-year old. Wonders how you’re in Hogwarts at the moment.” Voldemort inquired. 

“That’s between me, and me only, snake face.” Harry replied cooly. 

“Quirrell, do it now, I cannot stand to see him more powerful than I.”

“ _ Amor Audi! _ ” Quirrell shouted and pointed his wand at Harry, who had no time to react. Harry let the spell hit him. Dylan visibly paled beside him. He’d have to ask her later. 

“Matt, hand me your wand.”

“What?”

“I said, hand me your wand!” Matt threw Harry his wand and Harry pointed it at Quirrell. “Move, I dare you, Quirrell.”

“Ah, so you know how to use a wand! Unlike some people here.” Quirrell faced Matt and sneered. Harry dropped Matt’s wand and went up and smacked the professor in the face, making him disintegrate. 

“Ah, so we could’ve done that?” Sean piped up. Jillian let out a snort. They were walking out when Voldemort’s parasite went right through Matt, making him black out. Harry caught him just in time. 

“Everyone, come and hold on to me somewhere.” When they did, Harry glitched away from the chamber. 

~*~

James and Lily Potter has gotten an owl from Dumbledore saying that their child was in the hospital wing, and he had gotten Harry prior to ask questions. James and Lily got there earlier than they expected, and they saw Matt getting tended to by Madam Pomfrey, and Harry and Dumbledore in the corner, quietly talking. The parents rushed over to Matt’s bedside and asked what had happened to see him in this state. Pomfrey replied that Matt had helped save the school and got hurt in the process. James and Lily were proud of him but we’re wondering why Harry was being questioned. They went over to ask Dumbledore. 

~*~ 

Harry walked up with the rest of the elementals to Dumbledore’s office. When they got there, he was waiting for them. 

“Ah, I expected you. However, not Mr. Potter here.” Dumbledore stated. 

“Which one?” Harry asked dully. 

“I think you know that already.”

Dumbledore walked with the elementals to Madam Pomfrey’s office and got Matt situated. This is when Harry began to get questioned. 

“How did you get here, my boy?”

“Uh, magic?” Harry said, looking anywhere but Dumbledore’s eyes. 

Dumbledore chuckled. “Is it something to do with you and the other five, my boy?” Dumbledore said and motioned the other five over. This is when Harry looked at everyone, displaying a silent message and began to speak. 

“First,” Harry waved his hand and said, “ _ Silencio _ . Now, us six... Well, we all are elementals. I’m Darkness, Madison is light, Dylan is Air and or weather, Sean is water, Jillian is fire, and Evan is Earth.”

And that’s how the questioning went. They were questioned until James and Lily Potter walked over and asked what this was about. 

To which Dumbledore answered, “Ah, Mr. Potter and his friends have somehow helped Mr. Potter do this deadly mission, other than that, nothing seems to be out of order. You may leave Mr. Potter, and you five, return to classes.”

All was well, or was it?

End of the First Year and Ch. 3.

-hgls


	4. Fun and Fright and Maybe Flight

Questions on “Elementals”? Click this link here!  https://docs.google.com/document/d/1oHMrkr6p3O1E0RRYRSuPA9U29Qb7ZMmnLu2e85xiZas/edit?usp=sharing

When Madison returned to the Elements’ Lair; as they so called it, she began to feel that something was wrong. Terribly wrong. She just couldn’t put her finger on it. She sat down and began to read about dark curses.

 

When Dylan walked down the street to her house, she dreaded having to go back in to only hear the longingly mess called Faith Meyers retell in a very sing-song voice how she was Matt Potter’s friend and she always talked down to her younger twin. Like, “Ew! A Slytherin has entered the premises. Gryffindors only!”, or even better, her parents. “How dare you be sorted into Slytherin! Such a disappointment. Tainting the bloodline. Your sister is so much better than you!”. Yeah, Dylan just walked away laughing, but that didn’t mean she enjoyed the torment. Like, come on! Who wants to be ridiculed into a depression! No-one. Dylan thanks you for proving her point as she walked into the house. 

 

Harry Potter was an unusual boy. He was going to turn eleven soon and already had his magic untraceable, he had some dark magic placed upon him(he’d have to research that, it’s good to be resourceful), and he already had a crush, by the name of Madison Montgomery. Now, it was unusual for this to happen so early, but even more so that they were elements, but even MORE so that they looked exactly the opposite; and acted that way too. She was extroverted and upbringing, and Harry was introverted and kept to himself mostly. And don’t even start on the physical appearance of the two. Harry was small and like the darker side of the color spectrum, while Madison was a little over average height and loved bright colors. Their hair was the exact opposite too. Madison’s was bright and blonde, while Harry’s was legit vantablack. Madison’s hair was nice and straight, and Harry’s was always untidy, no matter how hard he tried. Yeah, Harry didn’t know why, but he had a crush on Madison Montgomery. 

  
  
  


~*~

 

Harry, Jillian, Madison, Dylan, Sean, and Evan all met in the Elements’ lair on a hot and rainy Sunday afternoon. They were all seated down at a table when Harry began to speak. 

 

“Alright, who knows Latin?”

 

“I do.” Sean replied. 

 

“So what does  _ Amor Audi  _ mean exactly?”

 

Sean sat quiet for a while before saying, “Untouchable Love. Why?” 

 

Harry sighed and replied, “That is what Quirrell’s spell had been.” Harry ran to the library in their lair and picked a book on love curses and came running back. “Alright, love curses.” Harry flipped through the book some before coming to a stop and read, 

 

“ _ Amor Audi, more commonly known as Untouchable Love, is a curse on the Dark Arts side that curses your opponent to not be able to touch their soulmate until said curse is broken. You can break the curse by either killing the caster or the parasite within, or you can snap their wand, or do a ritual lost in the space of time.” _

 

There was silence in the room until Harry hit his head against the table. “My life sucks!”

 

“I agree.” Evan said. Jillian nodded hastily. 

 

“Well, time to find my soulmate so I can’t touch them until ‘Void of warts’ is dead. Completely, I might add.” Harry said as Jillian was going to make some protests.  “So, hopefully it isn’t any of you so I’m going to poke all of you and hope that the place doesn’t burn down.” Harry poked Evan, and Sean.  _ Nothing.  _ “Good so far.” Dylan and Jillian, nope. Dylan breathed out a sigh of relief. “What was that for?”

 

“Just in case Voldemort doesn’t die I can’t hug you and be your friend.” Dylan replied. 

 

Harry shrugged and poked Madison. Well they got the mystery solved because the air exploded and Harry and Madison flew to opposite sides of the room and landed on the floor. 

 

“Oh.” Madison said. 

 

“Oh?! You just find out you’re cursed and you say oh?!” Dylan practically yelled. 

 

“Oh I’m sorry,” Madison replied. “OH MY GOD I AM GOING TO DIE BECAUSE SOME LITTLE NITWIT CAST A SPELL ON MY SOULMATE! I’m so scared Dylan, oh tell me what do do.” She said sarcastically. Harry gave her a wonderful slow clap. 

 

~*~

 

Evan went home to his wonderful household after he got back from meeting the Elementals. He had wonderful parents, and wonderful stuff that was waiting for him. Nothing seemed wrong in his book. 

 

Jillian went home to her family. Her family wasn’t rich per se, but they weren’t poor either. They were financially stable and that was all that mattered. Jillian loved being a normal kid with normal friends. Except her friends weren’t normal. Haha, Jillian lost the coin toss against fate. Now she was tailing behind them. 

 

Sean went home to his rich household, but he wasn’t one of those spoiled rich kids. You can say that for sure. Now, the Elementals weren’t a small group. But they weren’t a huge one either. To make it easier, Sean split them into groups of three; Harry, Madison, and Dylan. And then Jillian, Evan, and him. Like how Matthias Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were the Golden Trio, Harry, Madison, and Dylan were the Golden Trio but Elemental version. It’s quite funny that the groups are so similar, if not different. Sean gave it one last thought as he entered his home. 

 

~*~   TWO MONTHS LATER:

 

Harry was a little late to the Elemental meeting that day and when everyone got bored and was talking amongst themselves, Harry burst into the room yelling. 

 

“I GOT IT!”

 

“Got what?” Dylan murmured. 

 

“My Hogwarts letter!”

 

“Oh, that piece of paper.” Dylan replied. (One oof to Hogwarts)

 

“Haha, well, anyone got theirs yet?”

 

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER::

 

Everyone was now back in the Element’s lair and all had a Hogwarts letter. 

 

“Alright, do you guys wanna go to Diagon Alley?” Harry said. 

 

So that’s how they ended up in Diagon Alley. Harry was bouncing off the walls with an annoyed Dylan following. The other four going to get their stuff.

 

“Can we go get my wand first?”

 

“I really don’t care. But sure, go ahead.” Said Dylan.

As Harry entered Ollivander’s wand shop, Ollivander looked up and said, “Ah, the younger Potter, how nice it is to see you. I suppose you are here for your wand?”

“Yes, I am.” Harry replied. Ollivander went to the back to get a few wands and returned with four. 

“Alright, I have this one, thirteen inches, beech wood, dragon heartstring core. Now give it a wave.” Harry took it and waved it and the glass vase exploded and Harry slowly put it down with an amused Dylan snickering in the corner. 

“You know, Dylan. This happened to you too probably.” Harry inquired.

“Yeah, it did. It just wasn’t as bad.”

“Actually, Ms. Meyers, I almost got a concussion, so yours was worse I can say.” Ollivander said and Harry started to laugh.

“Played by the book, Dylan.” Harry snickered.

“Now, next wand, Mr. Potter. Ten and one-quarter inches, hawthorn wood, Veela hair core.” He handed the wand to Harry and Harry flicked it and sent some spell at Dylan.

“ _ Protego! _ ” Dylan shouted, creating a strong shield, swallowing the spell.

“Well, two things,” Ollivander piped up. “First, Mr. Potter, it is incredibly rare to fire a spell when choosing a wand. And Ms. Meyers, are you sure that you aren’t in fifth year Defense Against the Dark Arts?”

Dylan laughed. “No, I’m only just twelve.”

“Can I see your wand Ms. Meyers?” Dylan handed her wand over. “This might have been labeled wrong, this came from my associate in Hogsmeade. I would have noticed if I did.” Ollivander went to the back of the store and came back a few minutes later, looking excited. “Dear, well, the core was named incorrectly, I told you Unicorn hair, am I correct?” Dylan nodded. “Well, it is actually Thestral hair.”

“Wait? Thestral hair?!” Harry said? Ollivander nodded. “Dylan, you know how big this is, right?”

“Huh?”

“The only other wand that had a Thestral hair as its’ core was the Elder Wand!” Harry exclaimed.

“Really?!” Ollivander nodded. “How powerful is it then?”

“Well, the wand you have is the Wizarding World’s idea of a dream wand. Use it correctly and it is powerful than the Elder Wand.” Dylan looked at Ollivander, gaping.

Dylan quickly recovered and chuckled. “I’m actually glad that it was mistaken because if I was told this in my First Year I probably would have fainted,” She smiled. “But thank you, Ollivander.”

“You’re welcome. You can come back anytime. Anyways, Mr. Potter. Eleven inches, holly and Phoenix feather. Now, under circumstances, I would have never given this to anyone, but you seem the type.” Ollivander handed the wand to Harry and the wand shot silver and gold sparks out of the end. “Well that’s the wand for you! Seven galleons.” Harry handed the galleons to Ollivander.

“Is it seven for every wand?” Harry said, looking at a group of redheads and turned back.

“Yes, Mr. Potter.” Harry ran out with Dylan running after him, sighing.

“Okay.” Harry ran out of the store, heading for the gaggle of gingers. “Excuse me?” Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry.

“Yes, dear?”

“First, I’m Harry James Potter, Matt’s brother.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Also, isn’t she going to get a wand?”

“Ah, she can use Bill’s old wand. It’s nothing really.”

“Oh. I read stuff about wandlore and I thought that wands only worked for their original owner unless won over. Assuming she didn’t beat him in a duel wandlessly, that’s not rightfully hers.” Mrs. Weasley looked shocked, as she knew from Matt that Harry was starting his first year. “Oh, I know Ron as well has the same problem and it really hurts them academically in Hogwarts, so I’ll give you thirty galleons- “Oh my Merlin” -to buy two wands and to get necessary items for school.”

“Harry, dear. You couldn’t possibly! You can keep it, we don’t need it.”

“You certainly do.” Dylan laughed, speaking up. “She can get a powerful wand. And if she doesn’t that means that she won’t succeed in school and that could lead to her in a occupation she doesn’t enjoy, and that can sometimes lead to  _ depression _ .”

“Oh- Well, okay then,” Mrs. Weasley said, accepting the galleons.

“Okay, Dylan. We can leave now.” Harry smiled and walked away.

~*~

“What was that about?” Dylan said as they entered Flourish and Blotts to meet the four that were left after Harry ran away. “And why is it so crowded in here?”

“Probably Matt. Or the new DADA teacher.”

“Probably both.” Evan added, legit coming out of nowhere.

“Oh crap! You scared me!” Dylan said while Jillian started to laugh.

“It scared me!” Jillian said, Madison popping up right behind her, keeping her distance from Harry.

They were walking out of the place when they saw the Weasley clan arguing with the Malfoys. “What’s going on here?” Harry asked. 

“As if you would know. You’re the younger Potter.”

“Haven’t you noticed? Here, let me go get you Matt’s glasses.”

“Oh just go kill yourself!”

“If I wanted to kill myself I would climb to your ego and then jump to your IQ.” Harry said with all the Elementals laughing their heads off in the background. 

“Ugh!” Draco said and walked off, followed by his father who gave him a death glare. 

“I’m so dead now.” Harry mumbled. 

“Harry! Oh my god that was brilliant!” Matt said, coming up behind him. “They got that all in the Prophet, by the way.”

“I’m even more dead now. Especially if I somehow get into Slytherin.” 

“True fact.” Madison said, smirking. “You obviously knew what would happen. And you think you’re going to get in Slytherin?”

“Bet.” Harry snickered and walked away.

“Oh god I’m the one following him today.” Dylan ran out after him, Jillian and Sean laughing at Dylan’s antics and the Weasley/Rest of the Potter clan confused.

“Come on guys, we need to finish getting our stuff.” Sean said and led the rest of them out of the building.

“See, Matt. Those are people you want to hang around, even if they’re in the opposite house.” Lily said. And James just nodded because the woman’s temper was unbearable. So they let it rest.

\---------

“Harry! Wait up.” Dylan said, running after Harry. “Where are you going?”

“Alright, I’ll stop.” Harry stopped and waited for Dylan who was a few feet behind him. “I’ve got a question though.”

“Yes?”

“Are you going to tell them about  _ that _ ?” Harry said, motioning towards the wand.

“Later, probably back in the lair.”

“Okay then.”

“Where are you going next, Harry?” Dylan asked Harry when they turned down a side alley to pause.

“I don’t actually know, let me check.” Harry took out a piece of parchment and scanned the paper. “I could get my robes now.” Harry said. 

“Yeah. And then we can get our books then because the crowd might have simmered down a little more so we can move.” 

“Perfect.” Dylan said. “Let’s get going-“ Dylan was cut short when both their visions were blackened and their senses told them they fell to the ground.

—with the other four—

“..We should go get Harry a birthday present- Madison?” Sean stopped talking when Madison stopped walking. 

“Is there something wrong?” Evan said. 

“The other two are in trouble.” Madison said quietly. 

“How-“ Jillian started. 

“Harry. Let’s go.” The four ran down the alley and they either caught on to Dylan or Harry and apparated somewhere unknown. 


	5. Amelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle and a new OC!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Harry is a powerful bean. 0w0

Last chapter on ‘Elementals’:

_ “Perfect.” Dylan said. “Let’s get going-“ Dylan was cut short when both their visions were blackened and their senses told them they fell to the ground. _

_ —with the other four— _

_ “..We should go get Harry a birthday present- Madison?” Sean stopped talking when Madison stopped walking.  _

_ “Is there something wrong?” Evan said.  _

_ “The other two are in trouble.” Madison said quietly.  _

_ “How-“ Jillian said. _

_ “Harry. Let’s go.” The four ran down the alley and they either caught on to Dylan or Harry and apparated somewhere unknown.  _

**Now onto this chapter!**

Well, however you would like to say this; you can. But, the Elementals were in a bit of a… pickle. They were somewhere, and they didn't know where. It’s completely dark and Harry’s the only one able to see. And lastly, Harry and Dylan are nowhere to be found. And they don’t know where they are and don’t want to move because that might end up in a bad situation.

“You know, I think I know the incantation for the trace to be removed.” Sean and Jillian said at the same time.

“Well then do it!” Madison yelled.

“What’s with her?” Evan said.

“Evan. She’s scared. Harry is the person she has to spend the rest of her life with. In other words; they love each other. Also, they’re proven soulmates. They get more restless the more time they spend apart.” Jillian said. “Not to mention Harry is probably yelling at Dylan and she is probably wondering why too.”

“Poor her. I don’t care. DO IT ALREADY!” Madison yelled again.

“Sheesh!” Sean said, putting down his wand. “ _ Quid Pro Quo _ . Great. Now you three. _ Quid Pro Quo _ .” He said again only at the other three. “Did you feel anything?”

“Yes now let’s GO!” Madison said, losing her temper. “They could be DEAD!”

“Let’s hope they’re notttt……. You know they’re the youngest two out of us right?”

“SHUT UP!” Said not Madison, but Jillian. “Look we need to hurry up. I don’t care that they’re the youngest, they’re both powerful, but they sometimes don’t know what to do! Let’s go!” Jillian said. Grabbing her wand and standing up. “ _ Lumos. Alohomora _ .” Jillian said, with the door clicking open. “Come on.” Jillian walked out the door with the others following her.

\--With Dylan and Harry--

Harry opened his eyes.  _ Wait, where are we? _ Harry thought, taking in his surroundings. “Dylan?”

“Yeah?” She mumbled opening her eyes. “I can’t see anything.”

“Good, remember, I can.  _ Quid Pro Quo _ .” Harry said, pointing his wand at Dylan.

“What’s that?”

“Removes the trace.”

“Perfect!  _ Accio Wand! _ ” Dylan said. “Alright. Harry?”

“The others are here too. I can feel it.”

“Alright, now _ that’s _ a little unsettling. But okay.” Dylan mumbled. “ _ Alohomora.  _ -”Dylan, don’t forget; you can’t see.”- _ Lumos.”  _ Dylan corrected, making light fill the room.

“OW!” Harry yelled, covering his eyes. “Get a hold of that wand!”

“Geez,  _ sorry _ !” Dylan said sassily. 

“Oh, I hope they’re okay. Let’s go.” Harry said and walked out the door with Dylan following.

After a few minutes, they were just wandering aimlessly down all the hallways in this place. That was, until Dylan bumped into Jillian. 

“Ay, we found you.” Dylan said.

Madison slid against the wall, onto the floor.

“Maddie?” Harry said.

“Yea..?”

“What’s wrong.”

“What’s wrong is I thought you were DEAD.” Madison retorted.

“Oh well I’m sorry. I didn’t know what was happening either thank you very much.” Harry crossed his arms. “Anyways, we’re in trouble- Oof!” 

“What the heck?” All the elementals looked at each other. They were all on the floor, and was Dylan holding a knife-?

“Why.. am I holding a knife?” Dylan dropped it.

“Beats me.” Jillian said.

“Hey, that could be important!” Harry picked it up and put it in his pocket.

“Logic.” 

Then they all went silent because they heard footsteps then a groan and then: ”THE DARK LORD KNOWS WHO YOU ARE!” And heavy footsteps died down. 

“Well that’s a no-no.” Dylan said.

“Thank you for stating the obvious.”

“Anytime.”

Silence… and then..

“Why- what?” Dylan’s wand had let out sparks and was now floating mid air.

“You  _ might _ have to tell them, Dylan.” Harry pointed out.

“Right- yeah, uh. So, we went to go get Harry’s wand, and well Harry almost for one, killed me. And two, the core of my wand was; and isn’t, a Unicorn hair.”

“What is it?” Sean said. 

“You know, if you didn’t interrupt her maybe she would tell you.” Evan said and Madison chuckled. “So, keep going.”

“It’s a Thestral hair.”

“None of us need the extra attention so shush.” Harry added and then went quiet and extinguished everyone’s wands and Dylan got her’s back.

“What is that for?”

“Sh. There’s someone coming.” Two people came and started talking.

“Where’s the Potter kid? I thought you had him.”

“I did. He was unconscious. Apparently he woke up and left with the other girl.”

“Where are the others?”

“I think they are wandering around the place.”

“Well, then get Potter’s brother, he’ll spill.” At this point Harry jumped out of his hiding spot and started firing non-verbal spells. Oh, turns out there were a dozen of them; they were just being quiet so the other five got up and joined in.

At the center of the circle, Harry stood in front of the ‘leader’ and he started talking to him.

“Well, Harry Potter, you’ve proven yourself worthy, even more than a seventeen-year-old already in the Dark Lord’s forces. Our Lord would be most pleased if you’d join us.” He turned and looked at Dylan, who had just ran up to Harry and was standing behind him. “You too, girl.”

Harry scoffed. “We want  _ nothing _ to do with you if it’s good. You can go and crawl right back to your master and tell him that we oh so very politely declined.” Harry smirked.

“ _ Stupefy! _ ” The man in black shouted, and Dylan easily deflected.

“You’re going to have to try harder than that you buffoon.” Dylan said, laughing.

“Ugh! CALL OFF!” The so called, ‘Death Eaters’ retreated and apparated away.

“That’s another no-no.”

“Thanks, Dylan. Are you okay Sean?” Harry looked over, and saw Sean on the wall.

“Yeah, one of them almost hit me and I hit the wall. Now is everyone else okay?” A chorus of ‘Yes!’s came from around the room.

“Great, now, let’s get back.”

_______ After they continued shopping, finished, and went back to their respective houses:______

Harry got to his wonderful-ish house and entered and was heading upstairs before Lily stopped him.

“Harry, can you come with me?”

“Sure Mum.” Harry was neutral with his mother because she sometimes let favoritism get in the way of her two sons but other than that she was okay. When they arrived Harry saw a girl that looked like Madison in the room. “Who’s this?”

“This is Amelia. We’ve decided to adopt her so there can be more fun and excitement around the house.” At that Harry snorted because guess what happened an hour ago?

“So, Amelia is my new sister?” Lily nodded. 

“You can get to know her; Matt already has.” She said and left the room. “Wait,” She came back in. “You too are sharing your room.”

“Amelia; do you know who Madison Montgomery is?”

“Yes, my full name is Amelia Rose Montgomery. So, I’m her sister.” Amelia said.

“Cool! How old are you?”

“Eleven; starting Hogwarts this year.”

“Yessss!”

“What, you starting this year?”

“Yeah! Do you want to go to m- our room?” Harry asked.

“Sure.” They walked up to their room. “So, my turn to ask questions!” Harry groaned. “How do you know my sister?”

Harry chuckled and winced at the same time. “Looong story; I’ll tell you tomorrow when I go to see her.” Amelia nodded and continued asking questions.

“When’s your birthday?”

“July 31 st .” Harry said.

“Well I’m older than you, I’m July 30 th . What house do you think you’re going to get sorted in?”

Harry leaned in closer. “Slytherin,” He whispered. “Keep that quiet.”

“I think I might be in Ravenclaw, I’m not sure though.”

So the two kept talking and when they looked out the window it was completely dark outside.

Harry tapped her on the shoulder. “Let’s go to sleep. You’ll meet Maddie tomorrow.” Amelia nodded and went to go change in the bathroom while Harry just waved his wand and got changed there.

“How’d you get changed so fast?”

“Tell you in the morning.” Harry said and they went to sleep.

 

**Was this eventful enough for you? If not, wait for the next chapter to be uploaded! I don’t own HP and I never will. *tear* Love ya!**

 

  * ****hgls****



 

 


	6. Lost in Time? I think not.

Harry was woken up by someone tapping him on the shoulder. 

“Hello, Harry? You awake there?” Amelia’s voice filled his senses. 

“Yeah. What time is it?” 

“Ten.”

“Ssshhhh- oh gosh.” Harry shot up. “Ten?”

“Yup.” Amelia looked a little confused. 

“Well then, let’s go find your sister.” Amelia grinned. “Do you have a wand?”

“Yes, why?” Harry wordlessly got his wand and his night clothes swapped with casual ones. “Woah! You need to teach me how to do that.”

“Alright.” Harry opened the door. “Let’s go eat breakfast and then we’ll go.”

“Okay.”

The two went downstairs to eat breakfast and then after that, went outside and started walking towards the Elementals Lair. 

“Where are we going Harry?”

“Where your sister is- and others.”

“Oh.”

They walked for another five minutes until Harry turned a corner onto a deserted street and then opened a door at the end of the street. 

“Maddie?” Harry called. 

“Yeah?” A voice replied; presumably Madison. 

Harry grinned. “Someone’s here to meet you!”

Maddie walked out and look at Harry, confused. “Who?”

“Behind you.” Madison turned around and was shocked. 

“Amelia?!”

“That’s me!” Amelia got trampled in a hug. 

“I’ve missed you!”

“Yeah, Harry’s parents decided to adopt me, so here I am.” Amelia smiled and returned the hug. 

“ _ Let's _ go inside.” Harry pushed Amelia inside, making Amelia puch Madison inside and whabam they’re all inside. (Haha I’m so smart)

“Alright, who’s this?” Sean and Evan said at the same time.

“That’s my sister, Amelia.” Madison said.

“Why have we never met you before?” Jillian asked.

“My mum and dad- well, had to give her up because they would’ve killed her.” Madison said

“Alright, now you’ve given them my explanation, you’re turn! Who are these people and how did you meet and how-”

“Chill. We'll tell you. Anyways, so we met when we were seven and eight, basically because we are- can I say or should I shut up?” Harry looked over to the other five, who nodded, before continuing. “Anyways, we all met because were were the six ‘Elementals’ and we have to protect the world!- No just joking. Yeah, and don’t say this to Dad and Mum, but we think that Matt’s not the Boy-Who-Lived but back to the topic. Nothing really eventful and boom the other five are going to Hogwarts and leaving me to nothing.”

“HEY!”

“Continuing, there’s the ‘Quirrell incident’ and so a ten-year-old got past the wards of Hogwarts and kills the DADA teacher. And then yeah I’m eleven and yeah we go to get school stuff and ignore that we almost got killed but let’s not talk about that.” Harry giggled before continuing. “And then you got here, we went to bed and now we’re here.” 

“I am applauding Harry’s narration skills.” Jillian clapped her hands. “But, you forgot about something.”

“What?”

“The curse.” Madison said. “Jeez I wanted it to go away.”

“What are you guys talking about?”

“Oh I got love cursed and  _ guess who’s my soulmate? _ ” Harry said sarcastically.

“Maddie?”

“Maddie. Can’t touch her or we both get hurt.”

“Do you know how to fix it?” Amelia looked at Madison.

“More like how to fix Harry; he’s the one who got cursed!”

“Hey! That’s mean.” Harry whined and stomped into the library.

“That’s the library! You’re supposed to sit down, shut up, and read!” Sean said. 

“You are all bullies!” Harry said, came out, and threw a book at Sean.

“You threw a book at me!” Sean argued.

“Words cut deeper than a knife, and I have one of those.” Harry said thoughtfully.

“Woah! Okay okay. I’m going to shut up now.”

“Wait!” Harry said as he ran out of the room. “I’m so stupid!” Harry handed Madison his wand. “Do that curse on me!”

“What! Why?”

“Look!” He handed her the book and on the first page it said-

_ ‘All curses from page 1 - 17 can be reversed by the soulmate casting the same curse on the cursed one.’ _

Harry flipped it to page sixteen and ‘Amor Audi’ was on the page

“Gosh you are stupid.” Jillian said, reading over Harry’s shoulder.

“That wasn’t meant for open comment, Ray.” Harry snapped. “Anyways, we’re going to the dueling room because I’m not getting hurt here. Remember that nosebleed I got?”

Dylan paused and blushed in the corner.

“Anyways, come on Maddie.” Harry got up and ran through the library, with Maddie walking behind him. 

“Why isn’t anyone following them?” Amelia asked Evan. 

“Well, whenever they both enter that room, they’re spells tend to go a little ‘off the walls’ to say.” 

“Oh, I’ll keep that in mind.”

“HEY DYLAN!” Madison yelled out to them. 

“Yes?” She asked reluctantly. 

“Do you want the good news or the bad news?” 

“Good?”

“I think it worked!”

“How do you not know for sure?”

“There’s the bad part, Harry passed out.” 

Amelia and Jillian both shot out of their seats, running after Dylan, with the boys walking behind them. 

———— What actually happened ————

Harry ran into the room and waited for Madison. 

“I don’t want to kill you, Harry.” Madison said as she walked in. 

“Don’t worry, you won’t. Least it’ll do is knock me out.”

“What was it?” She asked as she put her wand down and put Harry’s in her dominant handle. 

“The curse? Amor Audi.”

Madison got a sad look on her face before saying, “ _ Amor Audi, _ ” and the spell hit Harry as it had before, aaaand knocked Harry out. “Hey Dylan!”

~*~

“And that’s what happened,” Madison finished. 

“Oh,” Amelia said. 

“Whoops, then.” Dylan said. 

“Dylan said that, let me guess.” A voice from the bed spoke up. 

“Harry are you okay!” Madison said as she walked over to him. 

*poke*

“What was that for?” 

Harry tackled Madison into a hug and gave her a kiss (aww that’s adorable). 

“Well that answered your question.” Jillian snickered. 

  
  


 A little short but that’s okay! I didn’t expect for this to happen this chapter m, but it did anyways. I don’t own Harry Potter, and have a great day!

  * hgls




	7. Chapter 7

A week or so before Hogwarts began again, the Elementals went to go get the rest of their school stuff that they didn’t get before that weird attack happened(Harry got Hedwig, his robes, and books). Nothing else eventful happened before the Hogwarts Express was leaving on September first. Dylan was now twelve years old and they were at King’s Cross now. 

“Uhh.. Amelia and I have never been here.” Harry said. 

“Right. Between platforms nine and ten you want to go through with a fast walk.” Sean said. 

“Wait,” Evan said. “Something is blocking it.” He went and put his hand on the barrier. “It’s solid.”

“Harry, a little help?” Jillian asked. 

“Sure. You know the drill.” Everyone grabbed his hands and they discreetly teleported onto the other side.

 

When they got on the train, they found a compartment to themselves and realized there were six seats-- and seven of them.

“Maybe someone can lay on the luggage rack or something?” Madison joked and then Harry proceeded to climb and lay on the luggage rack. “Harry, no. I was joking!”

“Too late now,” Amelia said. “That’s his new seat.” They all chose their respective seats and the train began moving.

“Hey Harry I have a question.” Jillian asked and Harry nodded for her to continue. “Why can you use your teleportation and I can’t yet?”

“You dissolve into fire. Something is going to catch on fire. I, on the other hand, just vanish.”

Jillian nodded in agreement.

Over the course of the train ride. Harry and Amelia would  _ not shut up. _ They kept needing something to do to distract them from the sorting process. The older five were driven up the wall by those two, and the constant question was: “Were we like this?”. The train stopped to let the First Years off and Harry and Amelia walked off the train.

“I’m nervous.”

“Hello nervous, I’m Harry.”

“Smart-arse.”

“Thank you.” They arrived at the boats and got in with a girl with dark hair and a boy with curly, blonde hair.

They saw Hogwarts. “Cool.”

“Yeah.”      **(If you haven’t realized yet, they’re both so nervous that they can’t really say anything)**

They walked in the Hogwarts doors.

“Hello, students. I am Professor McGonagall and I am Head of Gryffindor House and your Transfiguration professor here at Hogwarts. The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily.”  The lady in green robes left for the doors. The class of ‘99 seemed to be eerily quiet. Maybe everyone else was nervous too. 

“We’re ready.” Professor McGonagall said and let the students into the Great Hall.

\----

Professor McGonagall returned with the First Years, and the Elementals watched Harry and Amelia distinctly. They all had their bets on where they were going to be placed. Amelia had either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, and Harry had Gryffindor or Slytherin.

No-one really paid any attention to the sorting until Amelia happened.

“Montgomery, Amelia.” The Elementals’ heads snapped to her walking up on the platform. After two minutes, the Hat looked to the crowd and announced, “RAVENCLAW!”. If you looked over to the Slytherin table, you would have seen a smug Madison being handed five galleons by Dylan.

A few more names were called before--

“Potter, Harry.” Harry looked up and walked up to the platform and placed the hat on his head.

_ Another Potter, I see? _

_!!!! _

_ Calm down. I am the Sorting Hat and yes, I’m talking to you. _

_ Oh. _

_ So, before I sort you, I want to let you know that you should get an Inheritance Test at Gringotts along with your friends this Christmas. _

_ Okay then. _

_ So, you have ambition and cunningness; Good for Slytherin. Loyalty and friendship, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Smarter than your brother, Ravenclaw.  _ Harry snickered at that _. _

_ I guess you can choose, you have traits needed for any house. _

_ Let’s make my parents ‘proud’. Slytherin. _

_ You sure? _

_ Yup! _

_ Alright.  _ “SLYTHERIN!” The hat announced to the hall. Clapping from Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff. Not so much from Gryffindor.

Dylan got her galleons back.

Harry skipped down to the table and sat between Dylan and Madison. “Hi!”

“Hello.”

“Apparently I learned a lot from you all.” The girls looked confused. “The hat said I had traits from all four houses.”

“Why wouldn’t you go to another house then.”

“They let me choose. And plus, the school shouldn’t dictate you off where you are sorted when you are eleven.”

“Oi, Potter!” Harry turned his head to see a blonde, slicked back head of hair looking at him.

“Hm?”

“I don’t like you. Stay out of my way. Go whine back to your arrogant brother.”

“Who even are you?”

“Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin.”

“Isn’t that a title to be won?” Harry inquired. “You are a twelve-year-old. There is no way you, out of all people, got that title last year.” Harry scoffed and went back to eating his food.

“My father was Prince of Slytherin in his years in this house.”

“Well, someone had to take over when he left? So, therefore it’s not yours.” Harry tuned him out until he said this-

“And even so, these are  _ my  _ friends.” He gestured to Dylan and Madison, who actually looked offended. “Stay away from them.”

“Ew! Ew, no!” Madison said. “You annoyed Dylan and I  _ way  _ too much last year to the point Dylan wanted to throw you into the Black Lake!” A few listeners snickered at this.

“How long have they been ‘friends’ with you anyway?”

“Since First Year.”  _ Lies, you stupid person. _

“Haha! Since I was seven. I beat you to it!” Harry laughed and sighed. “Please stop annoying me. Please and thank you.”

_____________________

After dinner ended with the Headmaster saying some weird phrase, the Prefects of Slytherin House lead the First Year students into the Slytherin Common Room(the password was “pure”), the boy and girl stopped the 11-year olds and began talking. 

“Alright, there is a system here in Slytherin. And before I begin, you are not to tell  _ anyone _ about this that does not have a place in Slytherin. Yes, even your best friends in Hufflepuff.

There are four ranks. Pariah, Ground, Noble, and Authority. Each rank reflects on you and you only. This also decides your influence here in Slytherin.

Pariah is the lowest rank in the system. You have no authority in Slytherin and if you ever land yourself in this rank, you have done something seriously wrong and there is possibly no way you can recover from it. Something such as telling people our social system would be one.

Ground is the place where everyone starts. All of years one, two, and sometimes three, are in the ground rank. If you are here through years four to seven, you have a little say in what happens here in Slytherin.

Noble is the place where all of the heirs stay, save the ones in Pariah or Authority. Such house heirs could be Malfoy, Flint, Potter, Greengrass, and the list goes on and is posted on the board over there.

Authority is the highest rank in the system and has the majority of a say in what happens here. There are two different groups in this rank. One is the group that makes all of the final decisions in Slytherin. The other is the Prince of Slytherin. The Prince can have their significant other with them in this group. The Prince has all say with anything that happens in Slytherin. He can be beaten in a duel that happens at the beginning of every year. By a girl too if any of you are considering.

The notice board is over there. The Slytherins expect you to have yourself on the best behavior while you are here at Hogwarts. Don’t think that we hate house unity. We support it. Girls your dorms are on your right, the boys on the left. The plaque should say “First Years” above it. Don’t be late to breakfast tomorrow at 7:30 to 8. Goodnight.” And the girl Prefect dismissed them.

_________________

“Did you get that speech too?” Harry said when he walked out of his dorm to find Madison and Dylan.

“Yep!” Madison said. “You know we can’t tell the others right?”

“Yeah, I know.” Harry sighed. “Who is the Prince?”

Dylan gave a sigh. “Marcus Flint.” 

“Are we going to breakfast or..?” Harry said.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

  
  


**Classes start in the next chapter! If you have any ideas, feel free to share. - hgls**


	8. Drawn with a Pencil

**Chapter Eight:**

Alright- I am going to clear things up before you read:

  1. The Potter family currently lives in Godric’s Hollow, where Voldemort is defeated.
  2. Harry’s middle name is Sirius in this.
  3. ~~Amelia has an element-~~ wait I wasn’t supposed to tell you that-
  4.  This is where everything goes domino have a good day and happy birthday



Let’s go.

____________

Harry woke up the next morning, completely awake. It was 7:09. Harry sighed and began to get ready for the day. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be that hard. Surprisingly, he was the only male Slytherin to be sorted there that year. So, he got the dorm _aaalllllllllll to himself_. He got dressed in his new Slytherin robes. Hey, he thought. I look good in green!

He went to the common room and saw Maddie and Dylan waiting for him. “Hey,” he said.

“How was it?” Dylan said.

“I have the dorm to myself, so it works out in the end.”

“Lucky!” Madison exclaimed. “The girls in our year are obnoxious. You know..” They walked to the Great Hall, chatting about different things, from classes to quidditch matches.

\--With Matt, Ron and Hermione that same morning--

“How did he get into Slytherin!” Harry’s brother anguished.

“Well, remember the deal from last year?” (Refer to chapter three)

“Absolutely.” Matt sighed. 

“You ready for this year?” Hermione said, coming up behind them. “And where were you on the train?”

“Oh-” Ron began before Matt cut him off.

“We got into a bit of a pickle but we got here okay.”

“Hm,” Hermione thought aloud. “We should start heading to the Great Hall, we need to get our schedules.”

“Right,” Matt rolled his eyes. “We probably have Potions first anyways, we always.”

“Probably,” Ron agreed as they entered the Great Hall. They sat down in their usual spot and Hermione spoke up.

“Hey, look,” Hermione pointed to the Slytherin table. “There’s your brother.”

It took Matt and Ron a second to find Harry, but they did. “There.”

Harry was chatting with two of the three girls that were at Diagon Alley with him. Behind Matt, Evan walked behind him and rolled his eyes at Matt. _You’ve gotta believe it now_ , he thought. Harry then looked up and saw Matt staring at him.

Harry mouthed to him, _Where were you last night?_

 _None of your business,_ Matt motioned back.

_True, but then again, I don’t care._

Matt rolled his eyes. _I had to talk to Dumbledore._ There. It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the truth either.

 _Liar._ How. Did. He. Know!

_Fine. I got in trouble. Now leave me alone!_

“Sheesh,” Harry said.

“What?” Madison asked.

“My brother is being snarky; nothing new.”

“Oh,” Dylan said. “Snape’s coming to give us our schedules.”

When Harry got his, it looked like this:

_Harry Potter: Year 1(TBD)_

_Breakfast - 6:30 to 7:00_

_Lunch - 11:00 to 11:30_

_Dinner - 7:00 to 8:00_

_Notice: Since Gryffindor and Slytherin classes are smaller than normal for this year and the 2nd year, the classes will be merged. (First Years will have to catch up and work a little harder, Second Years need to be patient with the First Years.)_

_Monday, Wednesday, Friday_

_8:05 to 10:50 - Double Potions with 1 and 2 year Gryffindors and Slytherins._

_Lunch Break_

_11:35 to 12:30 - Defence Against the Dark Arts with 1 and 2 year Gryffindors and Slytherins._

_12:40 to 1:45 - Charms with 1 and 2 year Gryffindors and Slytherins._

_1:50 to 2:50 - Transfiguration with 1 and 2 year Gryffindors and Slytherins._

_3:00 to 5:00 -  Double History of Magic with 1 and 2 year Gryffindors and Slytherins._

_5:15 to 6:30 - Herbology with 1 and 2 year Gryffindors and Slytherins._

_6:30 to 7:00 - Free_

_Dinner_

_Classes are over._

_Tuesday and Thursday_

_8:05 to 10:50 - Free Period_

_Lunch Break_

_11:35 to 12:30 - Herbology with 1 and 2 year Gryffindors and Slytherins._

_12:40 to 1:45 - Charms with 1 and 2 year Gryffindors and Slytherins._

_1:50 to 2:50 - Free Period_

_3:00 to 5:00 - Double Defence against the Dark Arts with 1 and 2 year Gryffindors and Slytherins._

_5:15 to 6:30 - Transfiguration with 1 and 2 year Gryffindors and Slytherins._

_6:30 to 7:00 - Free_

_Dinner_

_11:00 to 12:00am - Astronomy with 1 and 2 year Gryffindors and Slytherins._

“What.” Dylan said, her tone unbelievingly calm.

“This schedule makes no sense..?” Maddie said. “When next year comes, this will all be jacked up.”

“Yeah, but then you guys will have electives and my year will just be by itself and we’ll then have different schedules,” Harry concluded. “Right?”

“Maybe..” 

“Yeah, because then we will be with all four houses instead of us and another house.” Madison concluded. “Now that the schedules figured out…” Madison looked at the time. “We have six minutes to get to the dungeons.” 

Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table.

“What.. the heck.!?” Ron began.

“Slytherins, all year…” Matt whined.

“It can’t be that bad!” Hermione insisted.

“Suuuure.. Hermione.. Suuuure,”

_________

Potions!!!

_________

Matt, Ron, and Hermione found the closest three empty seats. Coincidentally, also next to Harry, Madison, Dylan, and Evan. That’s… when Snape walked in… and started taking roll! Yay..

Forget that- Anyways,

“Harry Potter.”

“Here, sir.” Harry said evenly.

“Hm..” Snape said and continued with roll. But after he was done… the Second Years knew what was going to happen.

“Potter!”

“Which one?” Matt asked, very, very stupidly.

“The one that’s ten times smarter than you!” Some students whistled. “The younger one.”

“Yes, Professor?” Harry asked, clearly confused.

“What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

Matt looked at Harry-- scratch that. EVERYONE looked at Harry, waiting for his answer.

“The Draught of Living Death.”

“And where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?”

“The stomach of a goat.”

“What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?”

“There is none, sir. They also go by the name aconite.”

“...You’re making this potion on the board, turn to page 3 of your books. Begin.”

“Harry, that was awesome.” Madison said. Harry turned to look at his brother. Matt rolled his eyes at Harry. 

_______

LUNCH!!

_______

Everyone likes lunch. So, that’s where everyone was heading. Harry stopped Matt before they entered the Great Hall. “Why’d you roll your eyes after Snape finished talking?”

Matt turned around and looked at Harry. “You are the biggest suck-up I’ve ever met.”

Harry was taken aback. “What!?” Harry exclaimed. “What do you mean?”

“Snape’s an ugly git, and you’re trying to get in his good books.”

“‘Ugly git’ or not, I know how to read!”

“Those questions aren’t in the books, so what do you have to say for yourself now?”

“I’ve read before, gone through a few potions books in our library.”

“So?”

“So that means I’m probably smarter than you if you haven’t read more than thirty books before the age of eleven, Matthias.”

Matt glared at his younger brother. He disliked his full name. “Don’t call me that!”

“Maybe next time don’t call me a suck-up.”

“You’re a horrible brother!”

Harry looked at him, clearly annoyed. “Takes one to know one.” He said and turned away, walking into the Great Hall.

Harry unknowingly gained the respect of three different professors that day.

“Ten points to Slytherin,” McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape said at the same time, making thirty emeralds shower into the glass.

 

**And so the lines have been drawn… More classes next chapter!! - hgls**


End file.
